1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of orthopedics and surgery and particularly to a hand-forearm support for use on patients particularly after hand surgery, as well as after trauma and burns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well recognized among orthopedic surgeons as well as other doctors that it is desirable to elevate the hand and forearm after surgery or trauma in order to promote venous return and avoid edema. In the past, this has been accomplished by means of stacked bed pillows and sometimes restrictive slings requiring complicated apparatus which severely limits movement and vision of the patient.
More recently, there has been available a box-like device constructed of medium density, fire-retardant foam, and which is capable of being used by a patient in the supine, prone, or seated position. This device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,311, is still rather large in size as well as bulky and relatively heavy. For this reason it is not particularly suitable for use by ambulatory patients desiring to return to work in the instance that the affected hand is not required for work. Also, this device does not permit the circulation of air completely around the affected limb. As a consequence, it can be uncomforably hot during use and moist dressings never can dry. Furthermore, it cannot easily be carried around by a patient while walking, due to the size and bulkiness of the device.
The hand-forearm support of the present invention provides significant advantages over the above described device. It is designed to avoid all pressure problems which might occur during its use. The device is also designed to avoid elbow immobilization which adds to its comfort during use. At the same time, it holds the forearm and hand in a naturally supported anatomical position with the aid of straps preferably having Velcro (R) fasteners.
The hand-forearm support is purely functional. It is extremely light in weight, being formed preferably of an outline wire frame covered with an open mesh sleeve of material. This arrangement provides ventilation to all sides of the arm and hand. It is extremely light in weight and small in size. These desirable characteristics permit the device to be used while walking, sitting, or lying down.
While sitting, the support must rest on a surface such as a table in order to elevate the forearm and hand. The exact height can be adjusted with props such as books if needed. The support does not elevate the forearm and hand while walking, but its light weight and compact design permit the patient to easily change location by walking while holding the forearm and hand elevated with the support attached.
An additional advantage is that the base which is very slim fits under the body when the patient is in a reclining position. This permits much more comfortable sleeping since the hand-forearm support permits more freedom of body movement than prior art devices and allows positioning of the arm next to the body.
The sleeve materials can be easily removed and washed when desired. Furthermore, the entire device can be disassembled and placed in a substantially flat position when not in use. This is an advantage not only for storage but also for shipping.
In addition to its use after hand surgery and trauma or burns, the hand-forearm support can also be used after arm, wrist, or shoulder surgery, during mastectomy recovery, during renal dialysis, and during IV infusion.
If desired, it can be used in conjunction with a prop to raise the level of the arm. Its low profile permits working in a seated position without substantially restricting vision over the device. That, coupled with the other stated advantages, will in many instances permit a patient to return to work.